


Not Everything Can Be Hidden

by Danipezz22



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Smutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danipezz22/pseuds/Danipezz22
Summary: Alex Vause keeps it simple and distant with her love encounters.  Until she meets a beautiful enchanting blonde who seemed to destroy the walls Alex had built in one glance.  After a, supposedly, one night stand, Alex is left craving this woman, but her job is saying otherwise.  Can Alex keep her focus at the task at hand and hide these feelings or will she give in?





	1. Chapter !

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this isn't my first story, but it is my first chapter story. Please leave reviews and thoughts, I'd love to hear them! Thanks for reading!

It was her last day in the states before she’d entire a series of trials. Her profession had always kept her alert and ready for the next obstacle, so sitting at a tiny dive bar and trying to relax wasn’t really her cup of tea. Her friends/co-workers, were partying it up with all the shots and beers they could imagine, courtesy of no one really. She sat in a chair while the chattering over who was buying next formed into background. She adjusted her glasses on her face and pushed dark locks behind her ear so her view wasn’t interfered.  
At the bar, there sitting on a stool was a gorgeous young blonde drinking a margarita in the dead of winter. A lump formed in Alex Vause’s throat as she was captured by the beauty of the woman. She was looking for a one night stand to ease the tension of the impending stress that was ahead of her.   
She started to drift away from her thoughts when she heard whistling next to her. “You always go for the blonde ones Vause,” It had been her best friend Nicky Nichols who made the comment. Alex turned to meet the blond, curly headed woman with a smirk.  
“You don’t see me chasing after your ass,” Alex chuckled as Nicky feigned shock.  
“And here I thought you loved me!”  
“If only it was that easy for me,” Alex gazed back at the blonde who had glanced over her shoulder to the rowdy group of women.  
“You know what is easy though,” Alex looked back to meet Nicky’s eyes as she gestured to the young woman, “She looks like she’s looking for a good time too, and hey, no strings attatched because you’ll be gone tomorrow. Like you were never here.” She said the last phrase with sarcasm to her voice, but Alex took the encouragement and ran with it.  
Rising from her seat, she was met with cheers from the peanut gallery. She walked over to the bar with a confident stride in tow. When she reached the bar she downed the beer in her hand and ordered another one immedeatly. She glanced to her left to see the blonde gazing at her now, her full attention on her body. “I don’t think I’ve seen much of you around here before, especially since this doesn’t look like your crowd.” She referred to the loud, raunchy group of women that she had left.  
“My crowd can be anyone really,” The woman gave a small smile as she sipped her drink.  
“Anyone? That’s a bold statement of you to say.” A beer was slid her way and she waved the bartender a thank you. “I guess you can never judge a book by it’s cover,” She lifted the bottle to her lips as she glanced back over at the curious blonde.   
“Who are you?” It almost sounded like a thought had escaped her lips.  
Alex smiled, “Alex.”  
“And what do you do Alex? Besides make fun of girls in bars.” She adjusted her seat to face this mysterious brunette and was met with beautiful green eyes.  
Alex moved her glasses to rest on her head, “Let’s just say I travel for a living. And who might you be, girl with fifty questions?” She let a smirk show on her face.  
“Piper, Piper Chapman.” Piper seemed in awe over this mysterious girl.  
“Chapman, I’ll have to remember that. You want to get away from this place?”

Piper seemed to hesitate but gave a slow nod. Alex grabbed her hand and led her through the bar full of people to outside. “My place isn’t far from here.” As they made their way into the apartment, Alex was met with Piper’s lips as she practically pounced for Alex. Piper’s control was slowly switched into Alex’s hands as she pinned her to the wall. Her lips attacked Piper’s neck as she went to nip at her pulse point. She could feel Piper buck in her grasp, a moan escaping her lips. Alex let her hands trail down Piper’s body, lightly tracing her curves.  
She slipped a hand underneath Piper’s shirt and began to graze her breasts, again making Piper lean into the tough with a moan. Piper’s hands were in Alex’s hair, her lips nipping against the brunette’s ear and neck. Alex made her way back to Piper’s lips to give a passionate kiss while she unhooked her bra. Piper threw her own shirt over her head and shrugged her bra off, and Alex followed suit, Piper helping with her bra.   
There was a pause as they admired each other’s half naked bodies. They’re foreheads came together as they grazed, they’re hands along each other’s curves. Piper could feel Alex’s hot breath against her neck as she arched her chest into her palms. Alex thumbed Piper’s now hard nipples, gently then teasingly. She could feel Piper begin a slow grind in their entangled legs. “Alex,” Piper breathed her name as Alex let her lips trail down to Piper’s breasts. She gave teasing kisses as she neared her perky nubs.   
She met Piper’s ocean blue eyes as she took her breast into her mouth, slowly and gently letting her tongue circle her nipple. Piper’s hand was balled in Alex’s long dark locks. Alex slowly trailed a hand down to Pipers thighs. Every movement had a purpose of teasing Piper to the point of madness. She wanted her to crave her in every way possible. As soon as Alex’s hand entered Piper’s pants, she quickly took it out and in one swift motion, moved Piper from the wall to the bed. Piper chuckled as Alex took her place, straddled above her. “Well that was something,” She giggled.

“I assure you that was nothing. This,” She entered her slender digits to Piper’s opening, pressing her thumb against her clit,” is something.” She whispered the last of it in a low husky voice as she leaned in to nip kiss Piper’s neck.

Piper’s moans grew louder the more Alex continued to venture into her. She teased her clit before she took her middle and ring finger into Piper. Piper’s only reaction was to buck her hips into the gesture. Alex smirked at her as she lowered her head to Piper’s breasts. She teased her left nipple with her tongue as she fastened the pace. Piper switched between gripping Alex’s hair or the bed sheets. Just as she was on the edge, Alex withdrew her fingers and removed her mouth from her breasts. When Piper went to look at her to protest, she was met with Alex’s tongue circling her entrance.   
“Oh my god,” Piper gasped out as Alex buried herself in the taste of Piper. It was almost a method of some sorts, like she knew how to drive Piper wild. She enjoyed the sweet taste of the woman and the intensity she brought as she reached her orgasm. Alex kept pushing her until there was no more to be had. She slowly came up, wiping her mouth on her arm. “Horrible, wasn’t?” 

“The worst,” Piper breathed out, “You’re really bad at that.”   
Piper met Alex’s lips, her hands beginning to roam Alex’s curves. She deepened the kiss as Alex ran a hand through her blonde locks. She broke the kiss to look into those emerald eyes. “Can I, I, do you?” She asked shyly.

“You don’t have to ask,” Alex chuckled out. But before she could get another word out, or even another kiss, they both were met with the ringing of Alex’s phone. “Shit,” she mumbled as she picked up the phone to see the number. “I’ll be right back.” Piper gave her a meek nod as she left the bed to answer the call.  
All Piper could get out were bits and pieces, something about the next trip, the hotel, and the objective? She snapped away from her wondering mind as Alex entered the bedroom flipping on the lights and beginning to dress. “I’m sorry, but my flight was changed, and I have to leave soon for the airport.” Piper was at a loss for words and just dumbfound nodded as she rose from the bed. “Would you want to leave your number? Maybe we can get together once I get back from this trip, if you’re not with someone new yet.” She let a smirk slide onto her face.

Piper’s eyes widened with surprise, “No no, I’m actually traveling too so I probably won’t, you know, be on the market for a while.”

Alex chuckled at her, her eyes sparkling with some unknown beauty that Piper couldn’t quite name. They finished getting dressed and Alex walked her to the door. She gave a few kisses and Piper traded her number to her. And with that they bid each other goodbye. Wondering when they’d see each other next.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up in another country always had taken Alex by surprise. The late/early morning flights she found herself on didn’t help with adjusting to the time difference. She groggily reached for her phone to check the time. 11:30. “Shit” she mumbled as she put the phone down and buried her head into the hotel pillow again. She was soon disrupted from an incoming call. She moaned as she picked the phone up again, answering it with a, “This is Vause,”  
“Uh hey sleeping beauty, you going to check your emails for the assignment? Morello sent you some more info.” Nothing like waking up to hear Nicky Nichols banter to you.  
“Shit, I forgot that I didn’t have a settle in day. What exactly do Caputo and Heely take me for.” The last comment contained severe morning sass.  
“Well, if you want to see my pretty face again, you better get moving. They wanna see you work on your own before we go back together.” Nicky and Alex had been separated from being an iconic duo, due to many complaints. Which to Alex mad no sense, they were the best team in the agency. “I should be flying out at the end of next week. Oh hey, there’s another uh ‘worker’ out there from a competing agency.”  
Alex raised an eyebrow at this, “Really? Well I guess I’ll have to stay on my toes.”  
“Nothing new Vause just keep an eye out for a possible ally.”  
“Will do.” She hung up the phone and swung her legs to the edge of the bed.

She decided on getting ready before sitting down to open emails and go through the Dacia. She picked a casual outfit for the day. Even though she was expected to get down to business, she still planned on scanning the area before jumping head first into drug busting. Once she finally finished, she opened her email to see the more files on the mission. What was the mission? Find one of the biggest heroin importers on the market, Kubra. And to do that she wasn’t sure on how to approach it. Right now, she was more focused on finding an entry into the business to get more information, but first she had to find the entry. She clicked on a file containing her ‘agenda’ which she refused to follow. Seeing she was already behind, she decided to start from somewhere at the top, as if she was into her day already. And that meant spending the day in the city.

The city of Berlin was truly something. Not her favorite, but not the worse. Definitely a spunky area in its own right. She found a small coffee shop and decided to people watch for an hour or so before making a trip deeper into the city. She settled in at a table under an awning. She scanned different faces, watched different encounters. But along the scanning she found a pair of blue eyes. Familiar eyes. She could feel a surprised expression as she began to recognize the face. Seconds later she was interrupted by a passing bus, losing the face that she knew. If it was who she thought, things would be getting interesting. 

Later that evening, Alex decided to hit a local bar. One, to see the night life scene and possibly get some hints to the drug puzzle, and two, to release some tension from the day. As she kept getting deeper into her shots and beers, her mind kept drifting back to her previous encounter with the gorgeous blonde known as Piper. She was truly enchanted about everything she had witnessed. From the moment she saw her to the moment she left her, she was just enthralled by the thought of her. 

Getting pulled from her thoughts from a slight shove into her, she turned her head to confront the person with an accusing glare but was caught in mid turn by surprise. Blue met green, and in that moment all Alex could do was just simply smile. “Well howdy stranger,” she finally managed to say.  
“I gotta ask, are you following me?” Piper asked with a sly smirk.  
“Oh, you know if I was,” Alex gave her own smirk back, “So what are you doing here?”  
Piper casually shrugged as she took the stool next to Alex, “Work, and you?”  
“Work too,” Alex raised an eyebrow questioningly at her, “And what do you do?”  
“Well let’s say I travel for a living too,” Piper gave a confident wink, taking Alex by surprise.  
“Would you want to walk back with me to my hotel?”

 

They walked back to Alex’s hotel and made casual conversation. They talked about the city and what they’ve seen from it in the days they’ve been here. When Piper continued to follow her to her room she took as a signal that there was more to come. When they reached the room, Alex quickly took control of the situation. Quickly grabbing Piper’s wrist and slamming her back into the door as it closed. Piper let out a small gasp as she arched her back in discomfort. Alex leaned into her neck, her breath warm against the cool skin, “I’m going to ask, and only once, who are you and who do you work for.” Her voice was dangerously low and threatening.  
Piper struggled to see Alex’s eyes, “I-I’m with Fig’s organization. I’m n-new,” She sputtered out, new anxieties surging through her.  
“Why are you following me?” Alex’s grip on her tightened.  
“I’m not. I happened to see you and I don’t know. I really like you.” Alex pulled back at this meeting Piper’s startled eyes. “I-I’m sorry. I took this gig and I wanted to travel and meet people and adventure and now it’s getting real.” Piper began to ramble as Alex released her wrists, letting a sigh escape her. “I just thought we, that we could, I don’t know, be friends or- “  
“Or what? You work for a competing spy agency. And for god’s sake, approaching me in a new country, that’s dangerous in general.” Alex began to lecture, but saw the tears forming in Piper’s eyes.  
“I’m scared,” Piper admitted wiping angrily at the tears that had formed.

Alex took Piper’s hands and led her to the bed, sitting her on the edge while she got to her knees. She held Piper’s chin as she looked into her eyes. “Kid, you need to get it together,” She wiped some tears that began to escape with a soft graze with her thumb. “Listen, it’s late, and if you want to you can stay. I- “She began to falter but quickly found the words, “I know how scary it gets, especially when you’re young and new. You can stay tomorrow, and we can still talk, but we both came here for a job and we need to complete the mission. So tomorrow, I am going to start my work and you should too. And if you need any back up, any help at all, do not hesitate to ask me.” She could see Piper begin to relax. She leaned up to kiss the wet stains on both sides of Piper’s face, letting a hand cup her cheek. She gently kissed her lips, pulling back to see if Piper was content.  
“Thank you, Al,” Piper whispered.

Alex nodded and then preceded to begin to prepare for bed and to find Piper clothes. Once they both settled in, they lay on their backs. Piper whispered a “can you hold me,” ever so gently that it tugged at Alex’s heart. She turned on her side and wrapped her arms around Piper’s waist, resting her chin in the crook of her neck, gently kissing her. 

She didn’t know what she was feeling, a liking to this young woman or was it just pity for her? She knew that she was stuck either way in helping her lost little lamb find her way through a field of wolves. When she felt Piper relax into sleep, she began to follow suit. Letting a smile of comfort spread across her lips as she drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex had woken that morning to a stirring Piper, who had still remained in her arms. She gently kissed the side of her neck, continuing to softly peck her neck and cheek. Piper smiled as a reaction and turned to see her attacker, “HI,” she said hoarsely, sleep in her voice.  
“Good morning sunshine,” Alex smiled back, “Well we should get up and get going. Maybe meet later to catch up?” She raised an eyebrow at her own suggestion.  
“That sounds good,” Piper’s smile seemed to grow bigger. Alex leaned in for one more last kiss before getting up from the bed.

Alex had left Piper a few minutes before Piper was ready, which was fine, she was in no rush to try and do her job. As she exited the hotel, she kept recounting what her plans were. Mostly to get through the day, but to also get info on the drug market. She decided she was young enough she could blend in with college students looking for a fun time. She hit some local places that younger people hangout. Not really getting far since it was only mid-day, she decided to ask around in a local coffee shop. And as stupid as that sounded, she just baited people out. Watching to see any suspicious encounters, she finally caught to young men go out for a “smoke”, but Piper guessed they were going into to the alley neighboring the little building. 

As she followed slowly, she begin to see more men going to where the original two were. She began to hear a rise in voices. Something about an open tab and debt. Piper’s eyebrows pinched together as her eyes moved between what she could see. She was pressed against the wall that cornered the alley. She felt that she almost had the puzzle pieced together before she heard thuds. Hard thuds. Punches, kicks, stomps. Piper tensed, adverting her eyes from the bloody scene. She could hear barely audible whispering and got the feeling someone had noticed her presence. She cursed herself but waited to see if they were moving towards her. They were.

She had seconds to think, and of course instinct told her to run, but she also thought about fighting. Her training in basic defense wasn’t to in depth, but enough she could stand her own. She decided to see what would happen, the most likely of events would be jumping her, but she could survive that. She turned her head to see a gruff man watching her as she thought about her plans. She totally let her guard slip and was now cursing herself. “Hey, guys! We got an eaves dropper,” the man let a sly grin cross his face before grabbing Piper by the hair and dragging her into the alley before throwing her. She let out a yelp as she skidded on the cement a few inches from where she was thrown. She looked up, glaring at who she had to confront, but only to be met with dark eyes who seemed to be enjoying her coming in unannounced, almost as if she was entertainment.   
“Well, well, aren’t you just a pretty little thing,” He crouched down to meet Piper’s intense blue eyes. Grabbing her chin forcefully, he continued,” And what might we be looking for?”  
The man was a tanner one, not from around here clearly from the accent and his complexion. He had dark brown hair atop his head and a mustache to complete his look. “I’m just looking for something, something you might have.” She was shaking, hopefully not noticeably, but enough for her to curse herself even more.  
The man holding her chin gave her a gruff laugh, giving her a smug before nodding for her to continue. With every fiber of her being, she wanted to spit in his face and put up a fight, but chose to play along. “I’ve heard you’re in the importing industry.”  
“Yeah, what about it?” one of the men from behind the lead one asked with a defensive tone.  
“Well, how would you be able to help?”

 

Alex found herself wondering what her new “friend” was doing. She couldn’t help but smile at the thought of her beautiful blue eyes or her perfect smile. She was completely enthralled with her, and she was worried. She hadn’t been into someone like this in years. She wanted to fight the feelings, but also she wanted to welcome them. She hadn’t felt this happy since before her mother died.

The thought of her mother changed her mood as she walked back to her hotel. Hopefully seeing the young blonde would change the mood. She walked into the room to be greeted with a rush of blonde hair attacking her into a tight embrace. She could barely form a sentence in her head before she saw Piper shaking. “Piper?”  
“I-I’m sorry, I just, I don’t know, I did some stuff today.” Piper spoke into Alex’s shoulder while Alex soothingly rubbed her back. She decided to pull Piper away to give light kisses, but was met with a different feeling.  
Her stomach dropped as she saw the bruises and cuts on Piper’s face. “What the fuck happened?” Her voice was extremely low as she felt the anger rise.

“I-it was my fault-“  
“No what happened Pipes. “  
Piper was at a loss for words before she could think of what to say. Eventually, the words found their way out of her mouth and Alex was left nonetheless furious. Not at Piper, but at herself.  
“I’ll fucking kill them.”  
“No Alex it’s okay I-I did this.”  
“No no, you asking if they imported and then attacking you for knowing is not your fault.” Alex rushed to Piper, taking her face in her hands. She kissed her forehead and allowed Piper to let a few tears out before suggesting to get cleaned up.

Once they settled in bed, Alex took a hold of Pipers waist to move her onto her lap, turning her to face her. She brushed some stray strands out of her bruised face before gently kissing both cheeks, then finding her lips. “You’re staying with me for now on kid,” Piper began to protest but was cut off with, “I can’t afford to lose you.” Alex kissed her scraped lips and soothingly let her hands roam against her back.

Piper was left with tears stinging her eyes again as she let the overcoming warmth of Alex consume her aching body. For some reason, she found herself safe in the arms of this stranger. For some reason, she felt loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex started working with Piper in small ways, usually leaving her to do surveillance in a coffee shop and report to her if she saw anything fishy. It was the only way she knew Piper would be safe, and that she could still finish this in a timely manner. Nicky was starting to call and pester about what was taking so long and she would usually comment something along the lines of ‘hurry the fuck up Vause’. And she was trying, but also enjoying her nights with Piper at the same time. 

There was something so beautiful about the quiet nights with Piper. She’d completely abdonded her hotel and moved her stuff to Alex’s, which Alex preferred since the last incident. After that night, she rarely let Piper do her job. Which was frustrating to her, but to Alex it was just her being protective. She never wanted to see Piper like that ever again. Even thinking back on it made her stomach twist.

She entered the familiar coffee shop, soon spotting the blonde checking her phone. She walked over, greeting her with a sly “Bonjour,” and a small peck on the cheek.  
“Well bonjour to you too,” Piper looked up longingly at Alex.  
“Hey, do you wanna take a walk before we go back for the night? There’s some things I wanna check out.”  
Piper stood to get a better look at the brunette, “Sure, you know I’m down for anything.”  
Alex chuckled as she took Piper’s hand, leading her out, “And you know, I’ll use my sick moves against any asshole who tries us.”

The two giggled as they left the coffee shop and walked down the street. It was about sunset as the two began to walk in the park. Few people were there, and the ones they saw weren’t sitting well with Piper. She kept checking to see if Alex was worried, but she wore calm face. She tensed up when she saw a face that looked hauntingly familiar, and Alex felt every muscle. She tightened her grip on Piper’s hand as the man walked closer. “Al, what exactly are we doing?” Piper could tell her fear was deep in her voice.  
“We’re going fishing.”

The man suddenly bumped a hard shoulder into Piper’s midsection, and without warning, Alex had him on the ground. It took a few moments for Piper to register what was happening, and when she came too, she heard Alex shouting with the man. Something about directions, a location. Piper watched the interaction and as Alex finished, she wound her fist back and gave a good punch to the back of the man’s head, knocking him unconscious. As Alex got off the man she glanced back at Piper, “You okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” She took Alex’s hand and pulled herself up. “So, what are we going to do now?”  
“You are going back to the hotel and I am going on a stake out to find out more on these bastards.” Alex took a hold of Piper’s hand and began to lead her out of the park.  
Stuck in a daze, Piper’s head began to fill with questions. “How’d you know?”  
“Know what?”  
“Know it was that guy?”   
“I kept a watch on your reactions and also followed him because he looked like a piece of shit.”  
“Wow, a professional,” Piper gave Alex a smirk and all Alex could do was laugh.

As they reached the hotel, Piper stopped which prompted Alex to stop and turn, all without releasing her hand. “You’re not going alone,” Piper spoke the words quietly.  
“Piper-“  
“No, please, just let me come with you! We can go tomorrow, and I’ll listen and do what you say. I-I just don’t want to lose you.” Piper sounded almost whiney but sincere enough for Alex to soothe her with a gentle kiss. She nodded and led her inside.

When they reached their room, Alex began to help undress Piper as Piper helped her. Once free from her jacket, she kissed Piper deeply. They found their way to the bed, flopping on it as they were both entangled in each other. It was in between kisses and sighs that Alex caught the soft, ‘I love you’ from Piper. And as she kissed back hard she found herself thinking, I love you too, kid.


End file.
